The Ephemeral Spirit Of A Beauty
by ReverieWillBe
Summary: "...come with me..I'll keep you safe.."...he said, little that he knows that she is the danger that he should beware from. With her gentle smile and the glint in her eyes, she took his hand and followed him..."..tonight you'll be dinner..."...the tale speaks of the meeting of a young man with an unlikely spirit that wants nothing but to feed on his soul.
1. A prologue

"Twas a good catch today don't you think?" the hunter roared with laughter holding up the skins of foxes in his grip. His hand tainted with the blood of which the foxes he shot down with arrows tainted in a solution of poison, with his victorious grin he tied the skins by the tail and threw it over his saddle. "What do you want to do with the bodies?" his companion questioned, seated by a boulder nonchalantly sharpening his spear with a rock, while his gaze fell onto the marred skinless bodies of the foxes. Two of them, he counted and rather large in size, almost like a little wolf he figured . "You can eat them if you want, I'm heading to the city to sell these coats. Don't want them rotting and having the smell caught on the coats you know?" he started packing before he bid the other adieu. Left with the bodies by his side, the hunter merely gave a kick at them before he left the forest on his stead.

As the sounds of humanity died down, a tiny crackle of a forest leaf breaking sounded almost like a roar of a thunder to a tiny little fox that hid behind the trees. Its little heart pounded and shook so much, it was almost painful, but it was numbed by the pain of its injured little hind leg, tainted red by the blood the tiny little fox trotted its way out. So small was the white fox that behind the shadows of the trees, it waited till the hunters had passed before it came out, timidly, slowly, with little legs shaking in terrified horror of its parents. De-skinned. Lying on a bed of dead leaves in autumn. Waiting for their flesh to rot and the vultures to feed on the last of the remains. The little fox trotted, round and round the bodies that was thrown there, with occasional her little paw shaking the bloody paw of its mother and father hoping that they would somehow miraculously awake. Their bodies laid frozen lifeless like stones.

As hours gone by the little fox could hear the vultures that was drawn in by the rotting flesh. Sad as it was, it knew its last resort was to leave the bodies and to hide for its own survival, swearing to its mind that she would not forget the faces of those hunters, they who killed its mother and father. Its soft paws trotting itself away from the bloody scene, with its tiny tummy hungry for food and its leg in pain tiny little tears damping its furry cheek. "Momma... Papa...", it whined a soft whines as the tiny little fox teared, making its way to  
a stream. {Walk along the stream if you're ever lost, and you'd find the den near the yellow flower beds}, the voice of its father echoed in the little one's mind.

And so it walked along the path looking for the stream, only to find itself lost in the deep woods with now the pitter patters of rain hitting its little dome making it trudge left and right. Its tiny little legs couldn't hold her further. With the sound of a loud yelp the little fox cried out its last falling near the trunks of a large old tree knowing she would be able to see her mother and father soon. As the little fox soon lay lifeless, its heart drumming its last few beats, its blue marble eyes losing its colour slowly turning grey. *thump...thump...thump* Was the last of her heart's little beats.

As time past shortly, the little fox's body glowed an its spirit a tiny little ball of white light fleeted out from its body, floating by the remains of its body. "...My...my..you're a tough little one aren't you?..I thought I'd watch when you'd die but you held out very long didn't you little fox? well..from now on..you shall be mine..", a voice echoed from the tree and it howled with laughter within the deep forest.

Author's Note:

Here's to a new story, I'm not sure how many of you guys would've read it. But comments and reviews welcomed! Much love to you.


	2. Chapter 1 - A dear girl

**"..you shall be mine...you are mine.."**,the familiar voice continued to echo in her dreams like a mantra, causing much discomfort that she let out soft whines, shifting slightly as she tossed in her sleep so much that she lost her balance from her position and fell off from the branch that she rested right down to the ground with a thud, startling herself awake. Groggily as she pushed herself up slightly, thanking the heavens that the ground was covered with a thick blanket of dried leaves. **"Ughhh.."**,she groaned and lifted her hand to touch her temple, caressing it softly she nurses the migraine that decided to give stabs of pain to her head. **"...same..dream.. same nightmare..at least..leave my dreams alone.."**she hissed in disgust, huffing softly as she sighed a painful sigh bringing herself up on her bare feet. Feeling the soft crackles of the leaves that she always loved and hated at the same time.

The winds perhaps had heard her cries, which it brought comforting cool fresh air amidst the parched autumn lands, swirling up the dark amber and brown leaves it brought some comfort to her, soothing her pain in her head she calmed herself and closed her eyes, feeling one with the wind and sky. Pleased with herself, she returned to her usual gait, a tall slender body she possess with a figure men would never be able to take their eyes off, with strong arms and legs much of an athlete she walked with confidence strolling herself along the last of the tiny yellow flowers that still lingered at the autumn's ground. Ever so tenderly her steps was sometimes, it seemed as though she walked atop the air that was beneath her feet not wanting to hurt the flowers nor the ground that was in her path.

As she made her way over to the lonely stream, the water so crisp that the rays of the sun reflected and mirrored up the light. The flow of the water moves as gentle as the wind. **"Good morning.."**, she greeted the stream as usual with a gentle smile to her lips, she stripped down from the clothes she was clad in, allowing it to rest on a boulder that sat quietly by the side of the stream. Her clothes were a mere robe of several layers that coddles her curvaceous body. White in colour and made with cloth so soft it flowed with the wind like clouds against her skin each time she walked. As she tiptoed into the water, the sweat that lingered her body from the nightmare slowly dispersed giving comfort.

Gentle hands that cupped the water, she splashed it gently over her face which was reflected back to herself from the mirror like water. With rosy pink lips and soft alabaster skin, she never had the need to put make up to make herself beautiful. Her eyes were a striking aqua blue, like ice cubes or blue marbles some men once told her, squinting slightly she merely dipped herself completely into the water to clean her hair. Her odd hair. In the colour of pink, it was the rarest amidst the lands, never did anyone in she saw have hair in such a queer colour, of pink roses, and cotton candy. Clipped in a strange shape, the fringe would sometimes cover her curious blue eyes, while the locks flowed by her left shoulder it was strangely suiting for the female.

Idling in the water she took her time to relax herself, hoping to comfort herself from the nightmare she had earlier. A mere memory, which was it for her. A mere memory of the years long ago, but she was no longer the little fox that died by the trunk of a tree. Never to be afraid of hunters that would hunt her, nor to be ended like her parents that fell from the arrows that shot their hearts, because she is now a l'Cie. Her thoughts bringing a sad smile to her lips, she raised her human hand moving the fingers she is now used to, touching her arm gently she had missed the paws that she once had. A long, time ago.

She kept herself afloat and lifted up her slender leg, wiggling her toes that nonchalantly. A l'Cie. Her memories lingered, of the night her spirit was taken. Taken by her now, superior, she would call him. Him who gave her a second life, Him, who gave her this body of a human and trapping her spirit making her a l'Cie.

**"….Bhunivelze.."**, she whispered softly his name to herself, she didn't dare making more sounds, nor did she dare to say his name aloud. For this forest, is Bhunivelze, and Bhunivelze is the forest. A powerful spirit which resided there and controlled life amidst it. The humans calls him a fal'Cie, but He was stronger than a fal'Cie. He made the fal'Cie to be the guards of his forest. Bhunivelze was God, and all that he takes shall never live again. Trapped as His slave, forever. The mere thought of being trap made the girl flinch, dousing herself with more water she splashed her face repeatedly to clear her mind. Doing so until she heard pitter patters of running approaching the stream. The sound was quick and in a hurry, bringing her to a halt in her movements and she took in a deep breath anticipating what came.

**"****Lightttttt….ning!"**, a yell soon heard and the sound soon followed by the fluttering away of birds startled by the loud call. A girl in pigtails ran forward towards the stream. **"Lightttttninggggg~!"**, she called again agitating the pinkette. **"I heard you the first time….Vanille.."**, she frowned and gave death glares over to the girl with pigtails and a happy smile. **"…good morning Light! I just came to tell you..its hunting time!"**, her eyes forming a smile as it brought a smirk towards the pinkette. Hunting was part and parcel of her new life now, stepping out of the stream, the water dribbled down her naked body, **"I'll be there…"**, she smiled in pleasure putting robes back to her body.

* * *

Author's Note:

Up with another chapter, it would be a slow pace fic as I hope to branch it out to the characters and growing the back stories as well. So do bear with me, do let me know if I've made too much typo *my apologies*, I hope to write better and better with each chapter. Thank you for visiting and reading my story! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
